Trauma
by Anonymous-Trouble-Maker
Summary: Horatio's team finds a dead body,which is in the backyard of Horatio's old home. They find another body,and a missing piece of Horatio's history.
1. Trauma

_Horatio lay still and breathing heavily on a metal table. It was dark in the room,and ha couldn't move. His wrists and ankles were restrained,and his entire body ached._

_''How does it feel,Horatio? I have to know,''his father whispered into his ear._

_Horatio felt the stun gun being pressed against his side._

_He didn't respond. He was too busy trying to recover from shock._

_''Well?''_

_Horatio looked at him and began laughing somewhat maniacally. ''Go to hell...''_

_''Really now? You're just gonna start getting mouthy,huh? Well we'll have to do something about your attitude.''_

_Old man Caine pulled the trigger,and Horatio thrashed on the table with groans of pain._

_''How 'bout now?''_

_The redhead looked at the man again,and simply spat in his face._

_There was swearing,as Horatio got him in the eye,and suddenly a knife was jammed into his side,angled awkwardly to pierce the skin on his back. Then the stun gun was pressed against the side of his head,the voltage having been increased._

_''Time to fix that attitude...now.''_

_The trigger was pulled,and this time there was a scream of pain._

_...  
_

* * *

''Horatio,are you okay?''

Horatio shook suddenly and realized it was only Alex. ''Yeah...I'm fine...''

''Well you don't look it. You sleep okay last night?'' ''I'm fine,Alex,''Horatio reassured her with a smile.

''Okay.'' ''Just...having a little bit of a flashback,that's all.''

Alex looked at him,but continued what she was doing,which was examining a body on the ground. They'd been called out to the sight of an old abandoned house,which had a backyard,and that's where the team was.

''H,this body's been dead for a long time. It's already halfway decayed. I can still get DNA off of it,but judging by what I'm seeing here,this man's been dead for about five months.''

Horatio nodded and looked up at the house. It was eerily familiar to him,not from one of his many cases,but from several years ago. At the very least,he'd seen it before.

''Mr. Wolfe,do we know who owned this property?''

''Not yet,hang on...''

''H,got another body here.''

Horatio looked over at Eric,who was inside the house behind the sliding glass door.

''Is it rotting yet?''Alex asked.

''Ha,this one is rotted. It's a fuckin' skeleton.''

Horatio stepped inside,bit didn't see it right away. ''Where is it?''

Eric guided him towards a flight of stairs,and at the bottom was the skeleton,which was covered with dust.

Horatio stared at it,and another flashback began.

* * *

_''GET BACK HERE!'' Horatio ran farther away from his father,but at twelve years old,he couldn't go very far before his father's hand lashed out and grabbed his arm._

_''NO! LET GO!'' Horatio tried to pull himself free,but,his father's grip was stronger and he was instead pulled forward. _

_Horatio tried one last time,and this time gave the man a good,solid push. Old man Caine fell down the stairs and Horatio could hear his skull crack against each of the reinforced concrete steps._

_When the man finally reached the bottom,Horatio took a step back for a moment,expecting the man to get up. When he didn't,he panicked and ran as fast as he could,despite his bloody nose,broken ribs,broken arm,and twisted ankle. _

_His head hurt,but then again,so did his back,which also had its own little collection of gashes from being beaten and whipped. And as he ran,he left a trail of blood behind._

* * *

''H,snap out of it,''Eric said as he waved his hand in front of the man's face. ''Huh? What?'' Horatio shook his head when he saw Eric's hand.

''Are you sure you're okay?'' ''Don't worry,I'm fine.'' Eric gave him one of those yeah-sure looks and looked back at the stairs.

''Is that body in the basement?''Alex asked as she walked in.

''Yeah. You think the guy fell? He's lying at the bottom of the stairs.''

Calleigh and Natalia stepped into the room.

''What took you two so long?''Ryan asked.

''I woke up late,''Calleigh stated. ''Same here,''Natalia added.

''Oy...Hold it,got a trail of blood here...a very old trail of blood,too.'' Natalia bent down with her equipment and began to swab some of it up onto a q-tip.

''I'll get it to DNA.'' She stuck the q-tip in a little box and looked at the body in the basement. ''Shall we?''Natalia offered as she picked up her kit.

Horatio nodded,found a light-switch that lit up the basement,and began the decent down the stairs,all the while wondering why his memories had picked now of all times to start coming back to him.

His question was answered as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He took one look at the room,and his heart beat quadrupled. He started hyperventilating at an impossible rate,and Calleigh came down the stairs just in time to see Horatio collapse to the floor.

**''H! RYAN,GET AN AMBULANCE!''**she screamed as she ran towards him.

''WHAT HAPPENED?!''Both Natalia and Eric screamed when the got to the bottom.

''I don't know! He just dropped!''

She was on her knees and saw that his chest was rising and falling faster than humanly possible and his eyes had rolled into the back of his head. She could hear him wheezing,and she went to take his pulse. She panicked when it was too fast for her to count.

**''WHERE THE HELL IS THAT AMBULANCE?!'' **

They all heard the sirens,and Ryan soon came down the stairs with a group of EMT's.

They watched them put an oxygen mask on Horatio's face before he was placed onto the stretcher and carried back up the stairs. Frank was talking with the woman who had called the rotting body in when he saw that Horatio was on a stretcher,the whites of his eyes perfectly visible.

He wasn't exactly lying still,either. His entire body was visibly shaking. In fact,any more shaking and it would've been considered thrashing. The team came running up the stairs,and Frank instantly began to question them,starting with a very simple,''WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!''

''THAT'S WHAT WE WANNA TO KNOW!''

Ryan slipped past them,quickly alerting them that he was going with the ambulance,and managed to get into said vehicle right before they drove off.

* * *

''Alright,let's focus. What could have made Horatio hyperventilate?''Frank asked.

''Hey,guys,have you seen this room?!''Natalia practically screeched.

Alex was examining the skeleton on the floor,though it was pretty obvious what killed the person;a massive,**massive** concussion.

''No,why?'' ''Because whoever owned this house was crazy,and I mean fucking psycho.'' Frank,Alex,and Calleigh looked around.

There were old whips lying on the floor all over the place. Shackles were bolted into the walls and there were chains hanging everywhere. A metal table stood in the middle of the room,which was covered with blood.

''O-okay. We have four sets of shackles,six whips,a metal table,and a bloody old rusty knife...Do you think the handle will have DNA left on it after all these years?''Natalia asked.

''Yeah,maybe. There's blood on every one of these shackles...and whips. The tables covered,too.''Calleigh replied as she looked throughout the room.

''Do you think it was the appearance of the room that made him hyperventilate?''Alex asked.

''No. At the rate he was breathing,it had to be worse. Probably trauma. He must have witnessed something,''Natalia answered as she began swabbing the chains and shackles. Calleigh joined her,and soon every blood covered surface had been swabbed,and they'd labeled all of the little boxes for the q-tips and had the knife in a bag.

''Great. Now we just have to analyze all this.'' ''Yeah...it's gonna be a lot of work,too...any word from Ryan,yet?''

''No. Still nothing.''

* * *

At the hospital,Ryan watched Horatio sleep in the bed. He still had the oxygen mask on him,and he was hooked up to multiple monitors,including a heart monitor,which was showing a lesser rate than before,but still it was pretty high.

He reached over and gently squeezed the redhead's hand.

As he did so,he looked up at the monitor and gasped as the heart rate calmed down immediately,as if Horatio could sense his presence.

To Horatio,his world of unconsciousness was like a cold black oblivion. When he felt Ryan's hand,it was a small amount of warmth that he desperately needed to wrap himself with.

Horatio stirred somewhat and through blurry vision that Ryan was sitting by his bed and Ryan could see that the man was awake just enough to tell who he was,and he gently brushed Horatio's bangs away from his face.

Horatio moved his head and just a little bit,but just enough to nuzzle Ryan's hand with his cheek.

Ryan felt Horatio's hand squeeze his own gently,and smiled.

''Go back to sleep,H.'' The redhead nodded and drifted off. While Horatio continued his nap,Ryan looked down at his hand,but noticed a scar that traveled all the way around his wrist. He examined the other wrist,and found the same thing.

* * *

Back at the lab,Natalia was running all of the blood samples and was hoping to find that they matched one person instead of multiple people.

Before she hit the magical 'enter' key,she called in Frank,Eric,and Calleigh.

''By the way,I looked up who owned the house,''Eric stated.

''And who owned it?''Frank asked.

''Johnathon Iris Caine...Last name ring a bell?''

''Horatio's father...Holy shit,''Frank whispered. Natalia hit the 'enter' key on her computer and even she was surprised when it started searching through the personnel files.

''What the hell...why is it-'' The computer stopped and a single picture popped up.

the blood matched one person...Horatio Caine.

''...That's why he hyperventilated...he was tortured down there...that was his old home,''Eric said softly.

''Listen...why don't we stop at the hospital for a bit? I'm sure H will want more than just Ryan for company,''Calleigh asked.

The group nodded and they grabbed their jackets.

* * *

It wasn't long before they reached the hospital and Horatio's room to find that Ryan had fallen asleep sitting on Horatio's bed with Horatio's head on his chest.

Natalia and Calleigh slipped a picture of the scene onto their phones before Frank and Eric grabbed them both and guided them out of the building as they began to giggle like little school girls.

* * *

_**Please review! **_

_**The thought for this one was stuck in my head for months. I had to get it out.**_


	2. Nightmare

_**This chapter's gonna have a small tinge of paranormal activity,but just for Horatio's sake.**_

* * *

Horatio thrashed in his hospital bed during his sleep.

He was having another nightmare of his father and his mother.

...

_''John,get away from him!''_

_Horatio felt his mother's arms wrap around him to protect him,and he clung to her._

_''Move it,bitch!'' Horatio's grip on his mother tightened as his drunken father came closer._

_''...Mommy...''Horatio whispered. The 12 year old boy could feel his mother's grip tighten. _

_Lyra glared at her drunken husband. Horatio watched the woman reach into her back pocket and pull out her Swiss Army knife._

_''Get any closer and you're a dead man!''_

_John smiled at her and withdrew from his pocket a 45._

_''Mommy...!''_

_Horatio ran towards his father just as the handle became visible,intending to push him so he couldn't pull the trigger and kill his mother. _

_But he wasn't fast enough. Old man Caine fired his gun,and Lyra dropped dead,a single bullet resting in her chest._

___''MOMMY!''he screamed and ran for her. _

___John saw the boy running and threw a knife at him,getting the child in the back where he'd gotten him just a week before._

_''GET BACK HERE!'' Horatio ran farther away from his father,but at twelve years old,he couldn't go very far before his father's hand lashed out and grabbed his arm._

_''NO! LET GO!'' Horatio tried to pull himself free,but,his father's grip was stronger and he was instead pulled forward._

_Horatio tried one last time,and this time gave the man a good,solid push. Old man Caine fell down the stairs and Horatio could hear his skull crack against each of the reinforced concrete steps._

_When the man finally reached the bottom,Horatio took a step back for a moment,expecting the man to get up. When he didn't,he panicked and ran as fast as he could,despite his bloody nose,broken ribs,broken arm,and twisted ankle._

_His head hurt,but then again,so did his back,which also had its own little collection of gashes from being beaten and whipped. And as he ran,he left a trail of blood behind._

_He ran out of the house and down the sidewalk,completely on autopilot as he headed for the police station._

_He burst through the doors and caught the attention of every police officer as he finally collapsed to the floor from blood loss._

_As he faded into unconsciousness,he felt multiple hands pressing down on his injuries to stop the bleeding a__nd he could hear sirens in the distance._

* * *

''H,wake up!''

Horatio thrashed again.

''H!''

Suddenly he was awake,his heart-beat somewhat out of control.

As soon as he saw the familiar faces of his team,it began to calm down.

''H,relax and breath.''

In the back of his head,Horatio could hear Ryan,and he began to calm down even more.

Finally catching his breath,Horatio sat up and buried his head in his hands. Ryan,being the closest to the man,was the only one to here his quiet sobs.

''It was a lot more than the abuse,wasn't it?''Frank asked.

There was a small nod,almost small enough to not be noticed.

''Where was your mother in all of that?''Eric asked softly

The team could see Horatio's hands dig into his scalp a little as he tried to keep himself from crying. It was that little action that said it all.

''...she was dead by the time it all stopped...I tried to help her,too...just wasn't...fast enough...''

Frank looked at the rest of the team and nodded towards the door. It was time to leave. If they stuck around,they'd find themselves asking more questions and Horatio bawling his eyes out.

They quietly slipped out of the room.

But when Frank noticed Ryan hadn't budged,he tried calling him out,but the younger male just shook his head 'no.'

The bald man shrugged and left.

Ryan wrapped his arms around Horatio,and for a moment Horatio felt like there was still a third person in the room.

He looked over at the corner of the room by the window and thought he saw his mother,still in her jeans and t-shirt,which she was wearing when Old man Caine had killed her.

She approached the bed and sat down next to him. She leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead before she stood again and faded from the room,leaving Horatio in the warmth of Ryan's embrace.

The warmth of being in Ryan's arms felt exactly like the warmth of his mother's arms up until the very last moment,and Horatio began to fall apart.

''What happened to her?''Ryan asked after a few minutes.

Horatio finally managed to work up the courage and answer the heart breaking question. ''...he shot her...''

At that moment,Horatio lost all of his self control and buried his face in Ryan's shoulder.

It took several hours of soothing words before Ryan got Horatio to just relax.

''Ryan...I was wondering if you could...live with me until I've figured out how to handle this...?''

''H,I'd be more than happy to. You need it right now,anyway. I'm surprised you haven't blown your own head off yet.''

''I can't bear to. If I go,that lab will fall apart,and I enjoy my job. Don't you think for a minute that I would commit suicide.''

When the redhead finally did fall asleep,Ryan managed to lay him down on the bed. Rest was all Horatio needed. That,and some emotional support.

Horatio had spent nearly three quarters of his life dealing with the death of his mother,even after the painful memories of his father had been locked away in the back of his mind.

Ryan made a mental note to find out more about Horatio's childhood when he got out of the hospital.

* * *

_**Please review!**_

_**This chapter was actually a little heart breaking to write,but I managed. :)**_


	3. Panic Attack at the Hospital

Horatio launched up from his bed,eyes wide and pupils shrunken.

He had another nightmare,and this one had really taken a toll on him.

He was out of control,and had at least four medical staff attempting to calm him down.

''Lieutenant,please calm down!''one of them ordered.

Horatio didn't hear the doctor.

The medical staff then stepped over the line by trying to hold him down.

As soon as they went for his wrists,Horatio's mind only registered the lack of ability to move his hands,and he completely flipped out.

''NO! LET GO OF ME!''

''GODDAMMIT,GET THE RESTRAINTS ON HIM!''

Horatio fought some more and when the feeling of the straps completely around his wrists came,he thrashed even more.

The staff took several steps back before Horatio finally lay back against the bed.

For a moment they relaxed,but then the man's eyes rolled into the back of his head and began swaying from side to side. Horatio then started suffering from phantom pain when the memories of the stun gun started.

Ryan and the team hadn't been out of the hospital for 24 hours and he was having problems.

The staff wanted to go and remove the straps,but at that point they were too scared to.

They would have to wait until Horatio fell asleep to remove them.

* * *

When Horatio did fall asleep,it was a huge relief for the doctors and nurses.

But as for nurse Amy,for her,it was a matter of hang-on-to-that-dream. She had tried to go in once the man was asleep and take the restraints off,but Horatio for some reason woke up and uncontrollably retaliated and bit her on the arm,taking a chunk of the skin with him.

She was standing in the hallway getting her arm bandaged when Ryan came to see his boss. ''What happened to you?''

Amy gave him the death glare. ''Your traumatized boss. That's what happened...tried to take the restraints off,and he woke up and bit me. Don't worry,I'll live. But if he spends one more night here and hurts another doctor,I'm gonna kill him.''

Ryan bolted down the hall to see Horatio. He wasn't even halfway down the hall before he heard the man arguing with another doctor.

''DAMMIT DOC,I SAID I'M FINE!''

''LIEUTENANT,YOU JUST GOT OVER A P.T.S.D. FIT LAST NIGHT! I CAN'T LET YOU GO,YET!''

''WHY NOT? I HATE IT IN HERE!''

''IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!''

''THAT'S WHAT MY PSYCHOLOGIST SAID! GO AWAY!''

''LIEUTENANT-'' ''-I SAID GET OUT!''

Ryan watched the doctor come running out of the room as an unoccupied tray came flying out after him.

''Oh boy...''Ryan sighed,''He wants out...''

* * *

_**Please review!**_

_**I got the idea of Horatio misbehaving in the hospital from our upstairs neighbor. After three days,he'd start arguing and swearing at the doctors.(mostly from a nicotine fit,though)**_


	4. Behavior Management

''H,you need to stay here until they think you're okay to be on your own,even if I go to live with you.''

Horatio was pouting.

''H,''Ryan warned.

''I don't see why I have to stay here since I feel fine,''Horatio implied.

''I can understand why. You bit a doctor.''

''Ah,she'll be fine.''

''You threw a tray at another doctor.''

''Got him in the head,too,''Horatio said chuckling.

''Nurse Amy's threatening to kill you if you hurt another doctor.''

''Let her try.''

''They had half a mind to give you a sedative.''

''Wouldn't have worked.''

Ryan sighed. Horatio had answer for everything again.

''They really just wanted to hit you over the head and throw you out a window,to be perfectly honest.''

''I'll get up and laugh at them.''

''I'm sure you would,''Ryan muttered.

''Well they could try and put a bullet in my head,''Horatio shrugged.

''Nah,they'd miss,''Ryan grumbled.

''I'm sure they'll get rid of me soon,though.''

''Yeah. When you decide to behave and heal properly.''

''I only hyperventilated. What else could have happened?''

''Actually,you suffered a very minor heart attack in the ambulance,too.''

''Oh joy.''

''Trust me when I say,they'll throw a fucking party when you're out of here.''

''Maybe they'll have a big grease fire in the kitchen.''

''Horatio!''

''Well a guy can dream,can't he?''


	5. Recovery

Ryan sat down at the dinner table with Horatio as the man set down two plates of food.

He'd been living with the redhead for about a week now,and so far,Horatio was recovering from his trauma quite nicely.

Ryan felt that he'd even gotten closer than friendship to the man,and something told him that Horatio felt the same way.

''You know my mother was in the military?''

''Really? Wow. That must have been like a time bomb waiting to go off. You got the red hair from her,right?''

Horatio smiled. ''Yes. My mother was a redhead. In fact,if you think my temper is bad,I can tell you what hers was like.''

''Oh? How bad was her temper?''

''She was like a can of nitroglycerin bouncing along a bumpy road,''Horatio chuckled.

''Oh boy,''Ryan sighed. The room went quiet for a minute,and Ryan soon felt he had to break the silence.

''You don't have to answer this if you don't want to,but...what sorts of things did your...'father' put you through?''

''...'' Horatio didn't answer.

_'Shit,I think I stepped over the line!'_Ryan thought to himself.

''...He had his own little sick and twisted ideas. He mostly liked to just beat me with his hands a lot. I wasn't dragged down to the basement unless I was being extremely defiant.''

''Oh... I noticed you had scars on your wrists...''

''Yes...the shackles...where he got them from is beyond me.''

''...''

''...Ryan.''

The younger looked up at his boss. ''Yeah?''

''...I was kind of wondering if you could...ah,never mind.''

''What?''

''Never mind...You probably wouldn't do that sort of thing anyway.''

''Seriously,what?''

Horatio blushed madly. ''I was wondering if you could join me in bed tonight...?''

''For sleeping,or..._that_?''

''...both...''

Ryan just stared at the man,but then something clicked in his head. He'd always wanted to be in bed with Horatio.

''...I'd love to.''

Horatio smiled,a real happy smile.

Ryan leaned over and gently pressed his lips against the redhead's.

Horatio moaned and kissed back,forcing his tongue into Ryan's mouth.

They parted and made their way to the bedroom,Ryan following closely behind.

Before Horatio could even get the door open,Ryan snaked his arms around the man's waist.

''Ryan...''

Said man slipped a single hand down the front of his pants,making Horatio's head fall back against his shoulder.

He arched when he felt Ryan's hand massage him gently,and he managed to reach out and open the door to his room. He managed to pry Ryan's hands away from him and guide the younger male inside. Ryan didn't really have time to process the new environment around him as he was thrown onto the bed.

''You're not topping tonight.''

Ryan gulped and lurched when he felt two hands begin to strip him of his clothes. ''...H...''

Horatio smiled and leaned down to kiss the younger male as he reached over to the nightstand and dug out a small bottle of lube.

The redhead popped it open and spread a generous amount on his fingers and slipped one finger into Ryan's entrance while he wrapped his arms around his boss's neck.

Ryan arched suddenly when he felt Horatio's finger brush against something special. He heard Horatio mutter something that sounded like ''found it'' before he felt a second finger push in,and this time they rammed into his prostate.

''UH!''

Horatio smiled and began to kiss his way down Ryan's neck,relishing the sight of him arching a full semicircle of the bed when he found that special spot on his collarbone.

Ryan started seeing stars as the redhead worked his way down and gently bit a nipple. With a free hand,Horatio teased the other one and slipped a third finger into Ryan's entrance with the occupied hand.

Ryan didn't know what to do other than shout.

Horatio managed to crush his lips against Ryan's once more just as he pushed himself into Ryan's body. If it wasn't for the kiss,Ryan's cries of pleasure might have woken the dead.

Horatio waited,as this was apparently, judging by his reaction,Ryan's first time with a male and didn't move until Ryan whined for more.

He started thrusting at a painfully slow pace,torturing Ryan beyond belief.

''Horatio...please...faster!''

He heard the redhead chuckle and then picked up the pace. Ryan found himself melting in Horatio's arms,and his head fell back when his redheaded boss started hitting that spot again.

''H,I can't...''

Horatio slipped a hand between them and began to stroke Ryan in time with his thrusts,which earned a loud moan of sheer pleasure. Ryan's eyes grew wide in pleasured shock as the thrust increased even more,and he could feel himself getting close.

Horatio thrust harder suddenly and stiffened as he came within his young CSI. Ryan came with a shout and collapsed,leaving his boss to catch his breath.

Horatio looked down at his new lover and smiled. He pulled out and lay the blanket down on both of them as he too was beginning to fall asleep.

_'He has no idea how much he's helping me,'_Horatio thought as he drifted off.

* * *

_**Please review!**_

_**This took forever! I kept getting writer's block! **_


	6. History

''So who is the body in the backyard?''Horatio asked.

They still had a murder to solve. Technically two. But the skeleton's story was going to have to come from Horatio.

''Jason McLine. Age 62,head of a group of terrorists...Hello,what's this?''Eric said as the computer opened another file.

''What?'' Horatio walked around the desk to look at the monitor.

''There's a whole list here of the group and guess who's the 'right hand man'...Johnathon Iris Caine.''

''My father...''Horatio whispered to himself.

''Could that be where he got the idea of beating you around?''

''I don't think so. He never hit Raymond...just me. For some reason he hated me.''

Eric watched the redhead shudder for a moment. ''Sorry,''he said as soon as he realized why Horatio had shuddered.

''It's not you.''

Eric looked at him with a worried expression for a moment before Horatio left to visit Alexx in the morgue.

...

''Well?''Horatio looked at Alexx. ''Not much I can tell from him,Horatio. All I can say is the push down the stairs did him in.''

Horatio's head dropped as his eyes closed. The memory of his drunken father falling down the stairs came flooding back.

''Any idea who killed him?''she asked,breaking Horatio free from his flashback.

''Plenty...All I can say is his death was too quick...He deserved that pushed down the stairs...but he also deserved worse...''

Alexx stared. ''You killed him?!"'she asked stunned.

''Johnathon Iris Caine was no prize,nor gift. He deserved far worse than what he got. I only wish I'd known how to pull a trigger when I was boy. I could have made him suffer.''

Alexx stood in disbelief.

''Stetler is waiting. He wants to hear how my father died and who killed him. He's just going to love my answer.''

Horatio left the morgue,anger building up in his system.

...

Ryan examined the knife that had been found in the basement. Then he looked at the chains,then the shackles,all covered with blood. It was hard to believe that all of the blood came from his boss.

While Ryan continued to examine the blood covered items,Horatio sat in the interrogation room with Rick Stetler.

* * *

''I still don't but it that the push was an accident.''

Horatio sighed for a moment,then collected himself before he fell into a fit of rage and punched the man.

''Rick,I was 12 years old. I could not have possibly known that the push down the stairs would kill him. Don't push your luck.''

Stetler glared and smiled.

''You still killed him. It's murder.''

''The man raised a gun at my mother. My intention was to push him and throw off his aim.''

''It was murder,Caine.''

''**NO**,it wasn't. It wasn't my father that was murdered. It was my mother. I pushed him down the stairs and when he hit the floor,I didn't know he wasn't going to get up.''

''Again,you still killed him.''

''Say what you will. I was trying to protect my mother.''

''I'm saying it's murder and it's going on your record.''

Horatio looked at Rick and smiled one of those evil smiles,which no one at work had seen him use,not even Rick.

And Rick didn't like the smile he was given. It was a dark,cruel,and evil little smile that you could only get from a **very** well controlled and pissed off redhead with blue eyes.

Horatio was stepping closer,and Rick was stepping back. Suddenly he felt the wall against him,and when he looked at Horatio,he began to squirm under his gaze.

Horatio's hand lashed out and gripped the collar of Rick's shirt,causing the FBI Agent to yelp in fear.

''Go ahead. Try me. I **dare** you. You'll only bring yourself down in the end,though. You lose your job for falsely accusing me of murder,and since everyone knows you hate me...well...let's just say,I can't wait to see you in court.''

Rick stood pressed against the wall with horror plastered all over his face as Horatio left the interrogation room laughing maniacally.

His strange and deranged laughter got everyone in the lab to stare at him.

* * *

_**Please review!**_

_**I'm currently working on another chapter,don't worry. I won't leave you hanging!**_

_**(Smiles at Horatio's deranged laugh) You can almost here it,too. XD**_


	7. Trial

''Lieutenant,describe the incident that took place the night your father died.''

Horatio looked up at the judge.

He was standing in a real courtroom,and his entire team was sitting in the seats behind him,along with the chief.

''He was drunk and my mother was trying to protect me. He...''Suddenly he stopped and another flashback came.

Everyone could see his head drop and eyes close as his fingers tightened around the podium and he grit his teeth together.

Ryan got worried.

...

_John smiled at her and withdrew from his pocket a 45._

_''Mommy...!''_

_Horatio ran towards his father just as the handle became visible,intending to push him so he couldn't pull the trigger and kill his mother._

_But he wasn't fast enough. Old man Caine fired his gun,and Lyra dropped dead,a single bullet resting in her chest._

_''MOMMY!''he screamed and ran for her._

_... _

''Lieutenant?''

Shaking his head,Horatio continued.

''He raised a gun at my mother. I ran towards him,intending to simply throw his aim off... I wasn't fast enough,and he shot my mother...''

Again he stopped.

''When he... When he shot her,I ran for her,but I guess my father saw it as me running away and tried to grab me. I tried to get away from him and in the process of him pulling me closer,I pushed him,and he fell down the basement stairs.''

The courtroom went quiet. Even Rick had gone quiet.

''Lieutenant,if you don't mind me asking,an answer would be nice,but,what sorts of things did your father do and is there proof?''

Horatio glared. ''He more than often beat me with his hands,and he would sometimes drag me down to he basement if I kept running away. He'd shackle me to the walls or floor and whip me or beat me with the chains.''

The courtroom got even quieter.

''And as for the proof,your honor, I wear that proof. I have worn that proof on my back,chest,and wrists for forty-five years. If,you'd like,I can provide photos of the wounds and x-rays of the broken bones from when I was twelve. But I must warn you...They're not a pretty sight.''

Horatio had twelve folders sitting on the podium,all filled to maximum thickness.

''...Please...''

Horatio handed the stack to the officer near him,who in turn handed the stack to the judge.

The judge opened the first folder and nearly puked. ''The last few folders have x-rays,if you'd like.''

The judge closed the folder and pushed the stack off to the side. ''**No thank-you**,Lieutenant. I've seen enough.''

Horatio nodded. He could feel the eyes of his team on him,and he sighed.

Ryan especially was worried.

''We we take a reassess to reach a verdict. Dismissed.''

Everyone got up and left,and Horatio soon followed. But Rick stopped him. Horatio didn't even bother to turn and face him. He stared straight ahead an listened to the conniving FBI Agent.

''I still say you're gonna lose.''

''And I say,you have no idea what your getting yourself into,and you have your head shoved too far up your ass.''

With that Horatio walked off.

''You can't talk to me like that!''

''I believe I just did.''

* * *

_**Oops,cliffhanger! Sorry,bad habit! X)**_

_**Don't worry. I've got another chapter comin'.**_


	8. Verdict

''Has the jury reached a verdict?''

''We have.''

Rick looked at Horatio and smiled,pretty damn sure that he'd won.

Horatio smiled his strange dark and evil smile in return. He knew who won the case.

''On the matter of the death of Johnathon Iris Caine,we find Lieutenant Horatio Caine Not guilty.''

''What?!''Rick screamed.

''On the matter of Rick Stetler falsely accusing Lieutenant Caine of murder,Guilty as charged.''

Rick lashed out to attack Horatio,only to be stopped by two officers.

''How?!''Rick demanded.

''It's called self-defense.''

''Conduct unbecoming an agent to the Federal Bureau of Investigation.''

Rick weaseled his hand down to his sidearm and before anyone knew what was happening,he raised it at Horatio and pulled the trigger.

Horatio fell to the floor,eyes wide with shock.

''**H!**''Ryan screamed and pushed his way past the team to Horatio.

Rick smiled when Horatio didn't even twitch and figured he'd killed the man.

''Better add 'attempted murder' to the list!''Frank yelled as he glared at the jury.

* * *

**_Please review!_**

**_Chapter 9's next! :)_**


	9. A New Path To Go

''GET AN AMBULANCE!''Eric yelled to Frank.

''H,come on,breath!''Ryan ordered.

Horatio blinked,trying to breath. For some reason he couldn't take in air.

''...c-can't...''

Horatio passed out.

''H!''

Ryan pressed his hand against the man's chest as Frank disappeared outside to call for the ambulance.

The bullet was sitting in his left lung.

Horatio was bleeding too much for Ryan's liking,and soon his hands were soaked in blood.

A group of EMT's sudden;y came in and gave Horatio oxygen. They managed to stop the bleeding just in time and loaded him onto a stretcher.

Ryan followed them to the ambulance.

They reached the hospital in ten minutes,and Ryan watched them take his boss to the OR.

...

* * *

''Ryan?''

Ryan looked up. It was Eric.

''He still in the OR?''

''Yeah. It's been about two hours.''

''Well,that means he's alive. That's good.''

Eric sat down next to Ryan.

They sat in silence for a while,and then a doctor came into the waiting room. The CSI's looked up.

''He's out of surgery and on a vent. You can go and see him,but he's asleep.''

''Will he recover?''Eric asked.

''Yes...if he behaves...''the doctor muttered.

''What do you mean?''

''Lieutenant Caine has a history of misbehaving and being very defiant. He never behaves in the hospital.''

Ryan chuckled. He knew exactly what the doctor was talking about.

They got up to visit Horatio,and found his room quite easily,as for some reason the man had woken up and doctors and nurses were flying in and out to make sure he was okay and that he stayed in bed. There was a loud scream from the room,and one of the doctors came staggering out and collapsed to the floor,the back of his head gauged open and bleeding.

Multiple nurses came and helped the unconscious doctor and brought him to a separate room.

Eric and Ryan ran into the room and began to help By taking Horatio's wrists and pinning him down.

''H,calm down!''Eric ordered.

''What the hell did you do?!''Ryan demanded as he looked at the doctors.

There was no response. Instead their eyes turned to a bag of morphine sitting on the floor.

''You idiots gave him morphine?! Are you crazy?! He gets violent on that!"Eric screamed.

''So we discovered!''one of the doctors replied.

Ryan sighed as he continued to try to get Horatio to stay still.

''I can't believe I'm doing this...''

Eric looked at Ryan. ''Doing what?''

Ryan ripped Eric's hands away from Horatio's other wrist and grabbed it himself. With that,he managed to lean over and pressed his forehead against Horatio's an stared into his eyes with a darkened expression.

''_**Behave.**_''

It wasn't just the order,but the voice that calmed him down,and Horatio stilled and soon fell asleep.

Ryan let go of Horatio's wrists and stood back as he watched the redhead sleep.

''How in the hell did you do that?!''Eric asked shocked.

Ryan smiled at him and shrugged. ''I don't know. I just did.''

Eric just stared. ''Man,you creep me out sometimes...more than H.

Ryan chuckled and sat down.

''When are the others supposed to be here?''Ryan asked after a while.

''They're coming. They're just gonna be a bit. They have to deal with Stetler,first.''

''Well,I hope I get a copy of that tape,''Ryan laughed and soon yawned and fell asleep in the chair.

* * *

Horatio opened his eyes and looked around.

It was kind of dark in the room. He looked over next to him and saw Ryan sleeping in the chair.

He looked over in the opposite direction and saw the rest of his team.

He felt relieved that the tube for the vent wasn't shoved down his throat anymore and simply smiled.

He was about to go back to sleep when he heard an extra voice in the room;soft,loving,and sweet.

_''I've helped as much as I can,though you don't realize it. You have your friends to go to,now. Rest.'' _

He felt a gentle kiss being placed on his forehead again and he watched as the remnants of his mother slowly faded by the window.

Horatio knew he didn't need to hold back anymore.

He fell asleep,and planned to get help from his team as soon as he was out of the hospital. For now,he needed his sleep.

**The End!**

* * *

**_Please review!_**


End file.
